Talk:Warwick/@comment-70.120.86.48-20111119175916
True tanky lane wick is the way to go with warwick right now. Warwick is pretty much out classed in the jungle by too many other chars, so going jungle route is dumb with him. He has no good gank potential pre level 6 since he lacks any CC or gap closer. He is also slow a shit in the jungle since he is only single target damage with long cooldowns, high mana costs, and low damage. Also he only has 2 skills that can be used early on in the jungle versus other junglers that can use Q, W, and E. While he is "safe" jungling and doesn't even need many potions to do it, his lack of speed, lack early gank potential, and lack of ability to counter jungle makes him suck for that. However, tank wick in the lane is absolute boss! Can't push him out since his passive and Q keep him going. He has range to still get last hits with Q. With a Doran's Ring to start the Q hits hard, you get extra health, and you can use Q more often to stay in lane. Can even harass nicely. The biggest reason to go in lane with Warwick is hitting level 6. If you have taken ignite and harassed the enemy in lane to at least 3/4's health then Warwick is pretty much guaranteed a kill. People in lane constantly under estimate the range of his Ult due to the fact that up until level 6 he is basically melee distance to do much. Which means once reaching level 6, if you've harassed them a few times with Q (which it is easy to trade blows with warwick since his Q heals him back for whatever the foe just hit him with) then an ult + ignite + another Q will finish them. It's that simple. There is only one champ in game that can get away from that and that Gangplank. So try not to use that combo on him as he'll just eat away your ult and laugh as you are self stunned. Now if you can get GP to eat his fruit before doing the combo you can do it. Several items to consider for a good tank wick build. I typically go this route. Doran's Ring (use until level 6 without going back). Back for Boots + Kage's Lucky Pick. Kindle Gem - > Spirit Visage Sorc Boots Chainmail -> Sunfire (helps with the farming and assists in team fights) Now depending upon if the team is AP or AD or Bruiser/Tank heavy depends on what I get next. Either Bloodrazer for Bruiser/Tank/AD team Wit's End for AP teams I like to get Guardian's Angel after that. Which completes your tank items. Should be over 3K health, 160 ish MR or more with Wit's End and MR/lvl blues. 200+ Armor. Finally grab deathfire grasp if needed or sell off pick for an item that might be more useful against the team you are fighting. Still just DFG will get you around 131 AP which works great with his Q still. And DFG is a great opener on heavy health bruiser builds which are all the rage right now. With all the cooldown reduction from at least Spirit Visage, and possibly DFG and Frozen Heart, Warwick's ultimate is up constantly at level 18 with a 34 second cooldown. This build is very tanky and manages to dish out quiet a bit of damage against enemy champs. Not so much against minions, but that doesn't matter. You'll learn to punish enemies that get out of position from their team mates or go off solo.